


The Fire Within

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Vakama may have been the one who once wielded the power of flames, but Nokama was the one with the fire within her.





	The Fire Within

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by embrace-deez-nuts: "Hmm, let's see...well, I know you are very familiar with Bionicle, so how about Vakama and Nokama for The Fire Within?"

A hand fell on Vakama’s shoulder. He didn’t have to look to know who it belonged to. “Sister.”

“You’ve done what you could.” Her voice was soft, understanding. He said nothing, looking out across the passageway the Toa Nuva had just left through. “Vakama,” she chided, “you are not alone in this. Stop acting as though you are.”

He turned to look at her. Nokama, the one who was always on his side through everything, even when he probably didn’t deserve it. She was always supporting him. He didn’t know how she could stand it. Even now, when he was certainly sending their heroes, their _saviors_ , to their deaths, she was still at his side. “They won’t come back,” he said hollowly.

“You don’t know that.”

Vakama thought of his vision from a thousand years ago and shook his head. “I do.”

“Stop.” The hand on his shoulder squeezed tighter. “You know as well as I do that visions are not set in stone. Don’t do this to yourself. Have faith in them. We had no one on our side when we were like them, remember? And we still did fine.”

They had nearly gotten their entire city destroyed, allowed evil to triumph, been mutated into grotesque caricatures of themselves, and he’d almost joined the dark side. Vakama looked away. How could Nokama think they’d done ‘fine?’

“It was bumpy, but we came out on top.” Nokama’s hand left his shoulder to rest on his mask, turning it back to look at her. “They will, too.”

Vakama looked into her eyes, shining just as bright behind her mask as they had a thousand years ago. He may have been the one who lived surrounded by molten rock, the one who once wielded the power of fire, but Nokama had always been the one with fire within her. Even now, old as they were, she still glowed with it.

He touched his forehead to hers gently, closing his eyes. “You may be right.”

Her hand rested on his back. “I always am.”


End file.
